


Words to be Said

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read tons of Fanfic but this is my first that I have written. This is after Andy has surgery and Sharon sees him afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words to be Said

Sharon paced back in forth in the waiting room. She should have told him she loved him. Now what if it's too late she worried? Two hours after Andy was taken back for surgery the doctor came out to the waiting room. "Mr. Flynn did fine and he is currently in recovery. As soon as he wakes up we will move him back to his room." "Thank you very much doctor," Provenza replied feeling somewhat relieved. Sharon had to excuse herself for a moment to get a hold of herself and stop the tears of relief. When Andy was moved back to his room everyone decided that Sharon should go see him first. Sharon took a deep breath as she opened the door to Andy's room. She walked over next to the bed and took Andy's hand in her's. He was still in and out because of all the medicine he had been given for the procedure. Sharon stroked the back of his hand with her fingers. She felt so relieved just to be able to watch him breath. After a few minutes had passed Andy woke up. "Hey." "Hey Andy," Sharon smiled at him. "How do you feel do you want me to get the nurse?" Andy shook his head no. Sharon smiled back at him. "Andy I want to tell you something and I should have sooner." Andy gave Sharon a concerned look. "It's nothing bad," Sharon replied. "Andy, I love you." "Sharon, I love you too," Andy smiled at Sharon brushing his hand across her check. Sharon felt the tears start to fall and for once she didn't feel the need to run and hide them. Sharon had found love again and someone she could trust with her whole heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think. I don't have experience with writing fan fiction.


End file.
